Prom
by starzee
Summary: One shot: He might not want to go, but that doesn't mean that she gets to go with anyone else...


I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I just got the idea for some fluff and this happened. No real plot, just Daroline mush because I can't seem to help myself when they are involved :)

* * *

**Prom**

* * *

There were still fireworks going off in the distance when they rolled apart then stared up at the sky wide-eyed. What the hell was _that_? They'd been drunk, talking crap on the roof of the boarding house, drank some more then somehow… they ended up naked, sweaty and having possibly the best sex that had ever happened ever… _what_? Neither knew what to say after that, so they just continued to lie there, unsure what the other was going to say or do.

"Do you want to talk about this?" Damon tested glancing at her.

"Not really." Caroline replied glancing back.

"Want to do it again?" Damon smirked and she chuckled.

"Why not?" Caroline asked amused then he rolled back on top of her and they repeated the awesome experience.

* * *

"We really need to stop this." Caroline commented thoughtfully from where she lay next to Damon in front of the fire of the boarding house. They were naked, sweaty, the usual now. They'd been having sex regularly – in other words, every time they damn well _saw _each other. Since their night on the roof at New Year, they seemed to be attracted like magnets to each other and were continuously jumping each other. But it was Valentine's Day and this was so not what Caroline had in mind for the most romantic day of the year.

"You always say that." Damon remarked amused and she nodded.

"But it's Valentine's Day." She pouted and he smirked.

"Well… it's possible that there might be flowers in your room." He stated cocking an eyebrow at her and she gave him a small smile while her stomach fluttered.

"There might be chocolate caramels in yours." She countered and he flashed her a smile then rolled on top of her again because he _loved _chocolate caramels.

* * *

It was May and Caroline was sitting in class when the door opened and in walked an annoyed looking Damon. Stefan, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were confused as to why he just barged into the class.

"Uh… can I help you?" The teacher asked him sceptically.

"Yes. I need to speak to Miss Forbes for a moment." Damon answered curtly surprising all of them.

"Hurry up, Caroline. We have a quiz in five minutes." The teacher reminded her and she nodded then hurried out of her seat and out of the door behind Damon while Stefan, Elena and Bonnie glanced at each other confused. They walked down the hall because Damon didn't want Stefan and Elena eavesdropping on this.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked confused and Damon crossed his arms over his chest and shot her a look.

"I had lunch with your mother today." Damon stated annoyed.

"I know. So what?" Caroline asked sceptically.

"You're going to prom with _Matt_?" Damon asked her in disbelief and she stared at him then cracked a giggle – she couldn't believe that he pulled her out of class for _that_.

"So? Stefan's going with Bonnie, Elena's going with Reggie and Tyler's going with Ava. Kind of a no brainer." She pointed out.

"Think you forgot someone." Damon deadpanned and she giggled while her stomach fluttered.

"It's _prom_, Damon." Caroline replied.

"And?" He pushed.

"Is this just because you want to do me in the limo?" Caroline asked amused.

"Hell yeah I want to do you in the limo." Damon replied like it was obvious and she chuckled.

"Can we talk about this later?" She bid.

"No." Damon denied and she snickered.

"You _want _to go to _prom_?" She asked sceptically.

"Not really." Damon refuted.

"Then what's the big deal?" She queried.

"I don't want you going with Matt." Damon answered like she was slow and she shot him an amused look.

"What about a compromise? I go with Matt then we go for a private ride in the limo?" She suggested.

"No." Damon denied and she laughed.

"Do you want to go with me?" She asked amused.

"No." Damon denied again and she smirked.

"So you basically want me to go to my senior prom by myself." She concluded entertained and he considered that.

"Yes." He agreed and she shook with laughter.

"Oh, Damon, get over yourself." She replied amused. "I'm going with Matt. Now go home." She directed and he scowled at her.

"Fine. I'll go." Damon countered and she giggled.

"You're not invited." She pointed out.

"Then invite me." He instructed annoyed and she was just _so amused_.

"No." She denied like he had and he shot her a glare which had her chuckling. "I'll see you later." She said then kissed his cheek and walked past him.

"This isn't over." Damon cautioned and she giggled as she walked back to class then let herself into the class and was still shaking with laughter.

"School isn't time for social calls." The teacher stated dryly and Caroline chuckled.

"Sorry." Caroline replied amused then retook her seat.

"What was that about?" Stefan tested.

"The dumbass is pissed that I didn't ask him to prom." Caroline giggled and they laughed in disbelief that he pulled her out of class for that.

* * *

Damon wasn't satisfied by his conversation with Blondie, so he went to find Matt. Luckily, he was in PE at the time and was in the changing room.

"Damon?" Matt asked confused by his sudden appearance.

"We need to talk." Damon deadpanned.

"What's up?" Matt tested.

"You can't take Caroline to prom." Damon stated surprising Matt.

"We're just going as friends." Matt replied and Damon didn't look impressed. Matt was surprised that Damon was so bothered by the thought of that.

"Ask someone else." Damon directed annoyed then turned and left and Matt chuckled and rolled his eyes – though, he fully intended to because he was still marginally terrified of the vampire and didn't want to be the reason for any jealousy.

* * *

Caroline barged into the boarding house and found Stefan and Damon sitting across from each other in the living room and they looked up at her. She walked right up to Damon and smacked him upside the head making Stefan burst into laughter at the ballsy little vampire.

"Hey." Damon defended putting his hand on his head.

"What did you say to Matt?" She asked annoyed.

"Well, talking to _you _had no effect." Damon smirked and she scowled at him.

"I am so _not _taking you to prom." She said annoyed.

"Why not?" He tested.

"Because you're a dumbass!" Caroline exclaimed then disappeared out of the house in a blink and Damon shrugged.

"Least she's not going with Matt." Damon smirked pleased with himself and Stefan shook with laughter.

"When are you going to just _tell _her?" Stefan asked amused.

"When she stops being annoying." Damon replied amused and Stefan chuckled understanding that he _never _planned to tell her because he _always _thought she was annoying.

"She's right. You're a dumbass." Stefan replied amused.

"Why are you going with Witchy?" Damon queried.

"She didn't want to go with Jeremy." Stefan shrugged.

"You don't _like _her, right?" Damon grimaced and Stefan snickered.

"No, we're just friends." Stefan denied.

* * *

"What? Why the hell are you going with _Jeremy_?" Damon questioned with distaste.

"He wants to go." Caroline shrugged and he scowled at her.

"Just take _me_." Damon replied like it was obvious.

"No. You'll be a crap prom date." Caroline denied as she hung up her jacket in her room. He'd been waiting for her to get home from school a couple of days later.

"I will _not_." Damon denied and she giggled.

"Yes. You will." Caroline countered amused – she was kind of enjoying this.

"Why do you think I'll be a crap date?" Damon asked confused.

"Well, the only other time you've been my date was at the founder's party when you refused to dance with me then tried to drain me, so… crap date." She replied like it was obvious and he deadpanned at her.

"That was _ages _ago." Damon complained and she giggled.

"No. I'm going with Jeremy." Caroline replied.

* * *

Caroline barged into the boarding house again the following day and smacked Damon upside the head again making Stefan laugh again.

"What the hell did you say to Jeremy?" She exclaimed and Damon smirked at her.

"He was more than willing to not be your date for a thousand bucks." Damon flashed her a cheeky grin and Stefan was shaking with laughter at his ridiculous older brother while Caroline deadpanned at him.

"You suck." Caroline replied annoyed then disappeared and Damon chuckled to himself.

"Just _tell _her." Stefan pushed amused.

"No, this is amusing. Let's see who else she comes up with." Damon remarked amused.

* * *

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING?" Damon exclaimed.

"Now, Damon, there is no need to shout." Klaus replied and Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler and Caroline were cracking up into laughter considering he couldn't bribe or threaten Klaus out of being her date. It was the day of the prom and they were getting their limo from the boarding house. Klaus had tried to make peace with all of them, so they'd formed a kind of truce with him and were used to him being around after so long.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon asked Caroline in disbelief and she shrugged.

"You got rid of my other two dates." Caroline answered like it was obvious.

"What is the problem, Damon?" Klaus asked amused – he _knew _just like they all did.

"You are so _not _going to the prom with _my _girlfriend." Damon retorted and their jaws dropped while his eyes widened to saucers in disbelief that he actually said that out loud. "Uh… you know what? On second thought, you kids have fun." He stated hurriedly then darted away in a blink and they burst into laughter and Caroline was grinning while her stomach fluttered. The others were _so _entertained by how mortified Damon had looked at his slip up.

"That was so funny." Stefan chuckled.

"Do you want to go to the prom with Damon now?" Klaus asked Caroline amused.

"No, the dumbass can just think about that little statement while we have some fun." Caroline replied amused and they laughed.

* * *

Damon had totally peeked into the prom and scowled at nothing in particular at the sight of her dancing with Klaus. He was thoroughly _mortified _that he _actually said that _in front of _everyone_. So, he went out to get drunk.

* * *

He got back to the boarding house just after midnight then went up to his room. He was surprised to find a suit lying on his bed with a note on it that said 'Roof'. He smiled a little then put the suit on and went up to the roof. He walked out and there were candles decorating the ground and there stood Caroline in her red dress and music was playing. She went up to him and kissed him as her arms went around his neck and he held her sides.

"You see, _this _was the plan all along." Caroline disclosed with a small smile. "And you were totally ruining my cute little plan with all of your date disposal." She teased and he chuckled then pulled her closer.

"I love you." He said and she smiled while her stomach burst with butterflies.

"I love you too." She replied then he crashed his lips to hers and everything was right in the world…

* * *

A/N: See? Just a fluffy one shot that my fingers couldn't help typing. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
